1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, a physical quantity measuring device, an electronic apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Related Art
As a related-art time-digital conversion technique to convert a time into a digital value, for example, a technique disclosed in JP-A-5-87954 is known. JP-A-5-87954 discloses a micro time measuring device including: a first quartz crystal resonator which outputs a first clock pulse; a second quartz crystal resonator which outputs a second clock pulse; an edge coincidence detection circuit; a synchronous counter; a microcomputer; and a transmission time control unit. The edge coincidence detection circuit detects a synchronization point of the first and second clock pulses. The synchronous counter performs counting synchronously with the first and second clock pulses. The microcomputer calculates an unknown time from a start pulse to a stop pulse, based on the value of the synchronous counter. The transmission time control unit outputs a start pulse according to the output from the edge coincidence detection circuit and the values of the synchronous counter and the microcomputer.
The micro time measuring device of JP-A-5-87954 does not propose any technique for reducing adverse effects on time-digital conversion of the parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance of signal lines of a start signal and a stop signal.